A Right to Love
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Trunks is visiting home during the Thanksgiving holidays. After seeing his best friend, the person he had been avoiding for the past few months he's forced to make a confession at the risk of loosing Goten forever.  Rated M for mature content. Complete.


A/N:Hi there!

First of all. I would love to give a huge thank you to Fairdrea, for inspiring and encouraging me to experiment in this fandom. This is my first Truten fic and I hope you enjoy it! I had fun writing this pair.

Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason. There is sexual content and strong language.

Disclaimer:I do not own Trunks or Goten.

The Right to Love

"I shouldn't be doing this,"Trunks muttered as he made his way to Gohan's house. "Why did I even let him talk me into this?" Bitterly he let his mind drift back in time to two months ago.

"_So.. you are coming home for Thanksgiving. Right?"_

"_I'm busy,"he had replied right away. "School and stuff you know."_

"_But it's the long weekend. Everyone will be here." __There was a long pause before the argument he couldn't turn away from was thrown on the table. _

"_You can't tell me you would choose books over mom's pumpkin pies." Goten taunted, followed by his contagious ring of playful laughter._

"_I'm... But.."Trunks cursed himself. For someone that could be so suave, he felt powerless when he talked to Goten. The young Saiyen held some kind of power over Trunks. He felt.. helpless. _

"_Dinner will be at one, like always. See you there, Pal."_

_Before Trunks could belt out an excuse Goten hung up. _

_Damn him._

Trunks hesitated outside the door, shrugging deeper into his coat in an attempt to escape the bitting chill in the fall air. A slight breeze filled with an aroma mixture of cooked turkey, pies, wrapped around him like an old comforting blanket. Matched with the the heavy scent of burning leaves in the back yard of the neighboring house, it was the perfect hint that fall had arrived in all her glory.

Okay, let's do this, he thought to himself. If he had planned everything out right he had arrived just in time to miss pre- dinner conversation and get straight to eating.

Slowly he opened the heavy door and stepped across the threshold. From where he stood, he could see the dinning room as everyone gathered sitting around the table loaded with food. Laughter and loud chattering filled his ears and he closed his eyes to pretend he was two years younger once again. A time where he would normally barge in and join in their fun.

A time when he wasn't confused by emotions he'd never had to deal with before.

_I have been to Thanksgiving here with the same people for years. Why should this one be any different?_

"Trunks! You did come! Awesome!"

_That's why. Goten._

Trunks watched his old friend approached him, as if he had materialized out of thin air. He felt the pit of his stomach burn and his breath hitched. Trunks couldn't help but notice how Goten's white t-shirt clung to his well sculpted chest, how the muscles in his arms rippled as he waved enthusiastically.

How his lips curled up into a delicious smile that Trunks wanted to feel under his own.

"Yeah. Sure. I was tired of studying anyway," Trunks lied.

"Come on! We are just starting to eat! Everyone is waiting to talk to you."

Heaving a sigh, Trunks followed Goten to the dinning room, and sat down in the seat his friend had saved just for him. Trunks was greeted with a flood of _hellos _and _how is college going? _With as few words as possible, Trunks answered them as he loaded up his plate and started eating. He began to relax after several minutes had passed, thinking, this was not all that bad after all. That is until Goten leaned acrossed him, reaching for the gravy. Goten's shoulder brushed up against Trunks arm and instantly set forth an electric current so powerful, Trunks paused for a moment, his fork hovering just in front of his mouth.

"You going to eat that? Or stare at ?"Goten whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"What? Huh? Oh." Trunks shoved the fork into his mouth, almost chocking himself in the process. He sat back in his chair, making himself as small as possible and finished his plate without taking another breath. Phase one of his plan was officially complete. He politely accepted desert, ate that just as quickly, then excused himself, claiming he had a headache and wanted to lie down for a bit.

With the excuse out there, it was easy to say goodbye while everyone was busy clearing dishes and talking amongst themselves. And he almost made it out the door. Almost.

"And plan...complete, " he thought, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Trunks! Wait up! Trunks!"

He gnashed his teeth together. _Yup. Too easy._

He slowed his pace, allowing Goten to catch up.

"Where are you going?" Trunks inquired harshly, refusing to stop.

"I wanted to talk to you," Goten faltered taken aback from Trunks' cold comment..

"K.. talk,"Trunks shot back nonchalantly. "I'm listening."

"No. I mean. Talk talk. Hang out. Geez, man. You have been away for two months. I missed you."

Trunks stopped, a small cloud of dust kicked up around his feet. He turned his head slightly towards his best friend and mumbled,"I missed you to." Quickly, he averted his attention to a young woman, walking her golden retriever down the street.

"Well then. Why the disappearing act? I thought we would sit around and get caught up." Goten stepped into Trunks' line of view in order to hold his attention.

Trunks didn't answer. How could he tell his best friend that he was the reason he had to bail. What kind of person ditches on their best friend?

"Okay. Fine. How is school going?"Trunks asked, his voice formal.

"Schools good,"Goten replied, nodding. He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion.

The breeze picked up, carrying forth a small cluster of twirling red and yellow leaves. One stray leaf came to a rest on the top of Trunks' head. Before he could shake it off, Goten reached, plucking the golden leaf out of his hair.

"You know, this color looks good on you," Goten complemented.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You corn ball."

"Hey I got an idea," Goten blurted, excitedly. "Let's go to the old hang out. I mean.. You go back tomorrow, right?"

"Right."Trunks blew a frustrated sigh. _There is no way in shaking him now, may as give in._ "Okay. Let's go."

The pair detoured off, heading down a path through the woods that bordered Trunks' home. Hidden under neath a colorful blanket of fallen leaves, was their poorly crafted little hut they had built when they were eleven years old.

Trunks pushed open the makeshift door and crouched to step inside. A musty smell of dirt and dust greeted him, tickling his nose and causing him to cough. Weeds grew through the planks of the floor and old spider webs and remains of cocoons created an intricate and interesting white pattern along the ceiling. Choosing a spot against the wall, he sat down and pulled he knees up, resting his elbows on them. Goten sat across from him, leaning his back against the opposing wall.

"So. Tell me all about college," Goten began. "It must be awesome."

Trunks shrugged indifferently. He kept his head down, but rolled his eyes upwards, watching his friend throughthe veil of purple bangs that hide his eyes. "It's okay."

"Well you have been so busy. You never call, or come home." Goten paused and gave Trunks a sad smile.

Trunks squirmed. He hated lying, but if he told the truth, it would crush Goten. The reason behind dragging himself out of bed every day do go to class was how he kept his wayward thoughts off of his best friend.Trunks' feelings had grown stronger towards his friend. So strong that it scared him. When the chance to go away to college came about, he left, hoping to escape everything. He dated girl after girl, getting frustrated when he didn't find anyone that gave him that feeling that Goten provoked. That fire in his soul that refused to be smoldered.

No one made him feel like he did towards his best friend.

"I'm sorry,"Trunks answered.

Goten cast him a puzzled glance. "Trunks. Is something wrong? You seem.. distant or something."

He made the mistake in looking up into Goten's eyes as he sat there patiently waiting. _This is hopeless. Do I dare tell him how I feel? What if he thinks I'm insane ?Then I would lose my best friend and be humiliated._

Goten leaned closer. "I'm serious, Trunks. If something was bothering you, you would tell me, right? You know you can trust me."

_Trust. Sure. But how will I know if I never take the chance?_

Trunks opened his mouth, as if he was about to speak. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and shifted positions. Finally, with no arguments left…he caved.

"Goten. I need to tell you something. And... this is serious."

Goten's eyes went wide in fear. "You got a girl knocked up. Man. What were you thinking? Okay... does she know you are the father for sure?"

Trunks reached over and punched him in the arm. "I didn't knock anybody up, you idiot. I never even slept with a girl."

Goten eyed him suspiciously. "Seriously? But I thought college girls were..."

"I'm not interested in college girls," Trunks snapped. When Goten's eyes went even wider, he added, "Or any girls for that matter." Goten continued with a blank stare and Trunks jostled his leg awkwardly.

"Is.. that what you had to tell me?" Goten looked totally confused.

Trunks shook his head in frustration. "No, that isn't it,"he muttered rubbing a hand over his face. "Goten. I...like you. A lot," His words were quick and clustered.

Goten continued to stare until Trunks squirmed uneasily. _I knew it. This was a horrible idea_. He wrapped his arms across his chest and looked away in humiliation. He wished he could pull into himself. Or fall through the floor and out of existence. No, scratch that. He wished he wouldn't have even said anything.

Finally, Goten spoke out, his voice soft. "Seriously? You.. feel that way?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah.. I do." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear and looked up at him, shyly. "I have for awhile."

Goten flipped onto his hands and knees and leaned in closer. He looked directly into Trunks eyes as if searching for something.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I.. well there was Amy, and Marcie... and."

"People who I didn't love,"Goten butted in.

Trunks swallowed, struggling against a flood of emotion that crashed over him. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I went to college,"he babbled. "I was.. "

"You were.. what?"Goten pried. Then it dawned on him. The aversion. The hesitance to go home. "You were avoiding me?" He sounded hurt.

"I didn't know what to say." Trunks rubbed his shaking hands over his face again "Dammit. I was scared to tell you because I wasn't sure you would feel the same way."

Goten reached out, placing a hand on Trunks shoulder. "You know me almost better than I know myself, Trunks. We have been friends forever. Why would you be so scared to tell me something so important?"

"So your not weirded out?"Trunks chuckled darkly.

Goten shook his head. "To be honest, I... like you to. In that way." Even in the growing darkness of late afternoon, Trunks could make out the dark stain quickly spreading over Goten's cheeks. "I always have."

Trunks reached up and placed his hand on the one that, gripped his shoulder. "We both have been idiots, now haven't we ?"

Goten relaxed, then shifted until he was sitting beside Trunks. "So now what?"

Trunks shrugged. "We just let fate take its course, I guess,"he replied.

Goten titled his head as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Or we could... you know."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? Now? Here?"

Goten tossed his head back and laughed. "Yeah. Why not? You don't have to send me roses or buy me a fancy dinner." He winked playfully. "But if you are not in the mood." His eyes dipped low and Trunks found himself blushing under the suggestive stare. "Or are you?"

Trunks punched Goten's arm. "What kind of a question is that? Of course … well.. if you want to. What if someone comes along though?"

Goten turned around so that he was almost sitting in Trunks' lap. "Don't worry. I don't think any one comes this way. And if they did.. so what?"

Goten's nonchalant attitude only served to make Trunks that much more nervous.

"Don't be scared," Goten joked. A worried look replaced his smile and he added,  
"You are not changing your mind, are you?"

Trunks shook his head and looked slightly annoyed. "It's just… that… I…" he faltered. He rubbed his temples.

Goten held up a hand to silence him. "Trunks, you need to relax," he said as he spread his arms wide and added, "And yours truly can help you."

"I…it all just feels so weird."

Goten frowned. "It does?"he asked puzzled. "So... why the confession? Why did you tell me how you felt if _you _are the one uncomfortable with it?"

Trunks nodded. "I…" His tanned cheeks flushed a darker hue as he glanced away. "I just can't believe that _we_ are together."

"Well, if you had spilled the beans earlier, this would have happened a long time ago," Goten chuckled. "You know what I suggest? That we stop babbling so that we can make up for lost time."

Trunks' jaw dropped open and hung like that for several second before he snapped it shut. He saw the invitation in Goten's eyes. He breathed in and out slowly, excitement starting to rise within him and quickly erase any lingering thread of uneasiness. He had wanted this for so long. Now it was time to take what he had unknowingly denied himself.

"Why don't you lie down, Trunks? By the time the night is over, all your worries will be taken care of."

Obediently, Trunks lied flat on his back and watched as Goten took off his shirt allowing his eyes to roam over the sculpted body. He felt a throbbing sensation erupt in his groin and he sighed contently. Goten's sultry gaze locked with Trunks' as he slowly worked hisbelt free, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Goten stood and gave two quick twitches of his hips that had Trunks chuckling softly. His jeans slipped to the floor and he carelessly kicked them aside.Remaining in his red silk boxers, Goten inched his way back over to Trunks. Without wasting anymore time, he leaned over, grazing his lips against Trunks. Goten snaked his tongue out and teased Trunks bottom lip for a few brief tantalizing moments. When Trunks kisses turned hungry, Goten reached his hand behind his friends head, grasping a handful of hair and pressing himself harder against him.

Their breaths soon became pants, and each move they made became more desperate, conveying a need for much, much more. Goten withdrew his lips and let them travel down his jaw line and along his neck, occasionally flicking his tongue. The sensation of Goten's tongue and the intoxicating aroma of his hair drove Trunks crazy. Slowly, Goten dragged his lips along Trunks's earlobe and it was all Trunks could do not to writhe beneath him. He couldn't stop the gasp that left him when Goten's tongue swirled around and inside of his ear.

"I'm going to do you proud,"Goten whispered into Trunks's ear before changing direction, his lips moving back down his neck. He smoothly shifted his weight and did the same thing with Trunks's other ear while sliding one hand down Trunks' chest, over his abdomen and lower still until it rested between Trunks' legs. 

Finding his obvious arousal, Goten chuckled against his ear, his hot breath fanning over Trunks' neck and making him groan.

"You have way too many clothes on." Goten muttered, slipping his wayward hand up and under Trunks shirt. Trunks arched his back to help Goten rid him of the annoying material. With that gone, Goten's eyes roamed over the exposed flesh and Trunks felt himself growing even hotter under his interested scrutiny. 

Trunks only receive a smile in warning before Goten's mouth was on him again, raking over his collar bone, down his ribcage. He stalled when he reached the waistband of his jeans**.** Using his teeth, he took the material in his mouth and pulled. With a combined effort on each of their parts, Trunks worked his way free of his jeans and kicked them aside somewhere with Goten's. Goten stood and slipped out of his own boxers before he pushed Trunks's legs farther apart and slid in between them. Teasingly, he kissed Trunks's inner thighs, occasionally allowing his tongue to brush against Trunks's erection. Trunks would gasp and involuntarily jerk.

"Damn you,Goten," Trunks moaned as his hands cupped the back of Goten's head. "Why are you teasing me?"

"You want me to stop?" Goten asked, flicking his tongue over Trunks's testicles. Goten asked, stalling in his torment to look up at Trunks with that infamous cluelessness.

"Hell no," Trunks replied and fell silent, leaving Goten to once again tormenthim into a state of pure sated oblivion.

Goten's smile flashed in the dim light then he took Trunks into his mouth, working him over with intentional slowness. He held the older Saiyan's length with one hand as he teased, licked and nibbled, driving Trunks further and further toward the edge of reason.

"God damn it," Trunks gasped, yanking Goten's hair. "I want you inside me so badly,Goten."

"So soon?" Goten asked playfully, abandoning his ministrations and sitting up, his body rubbing against Trunks. Staring into Trunks eyes, Goten pressed himself fully against him, the intimacy of the movement causing each of them to gasp. Goten rocked against Trunks and Trunks closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. Goten's teeth scraping roughly against the hypersensitive flesh was almost his undoing. 

"Fuck me," he blurted out. 

"Man, you sure are impatient. But I guess you've been waiting a while for this huh?" The teasing glint in Goten's eyes almost made Trunks want to hit him. If only he didn't look so cute. And if only he wasn't so painfully right. 

He must have given him a look or done something to convey just how desperate he was to be with the man he'd wanted for far too long because Goten's face suddenly lost all trace of joking. His eyes went impossibly dark, filling with something that bordered on carnality and then he was kissing him again, pressing him back against the floor and towards the promise of a long-denied release. 

"Goten…that was amazing," Trunks breathed, his eyes closed as he replayed everything over in his mind. He rose up on his elbows so he could see Goten's face better.

Goten smiled. "You were not so bad yourself."

Without warning, Trunks leaned forward and kissed Goten on the lips. "I don't know what I would do without you Goten," he whispered. "I…."

Goten lifted a finger to Trunks's lips. "I love you too," Goten told him.

As the last of the sun's rays shone plaintively through the weathered boards of the small hut, the two Saiyan's relaxed in each others arms, smiling happily.The pair fell into a blissful silence, enjoying each other's company in a whole new way. 

They were no longer best friends, but soul mates. Lovers.

Finally, Trunks sighed and groaned. "Maybe we should go."  
Goten shook his head. "Stay Trunks. Just a few more minutes. You leave tomorrow and I want to enjoy every second I can get."

Trunks relaxed, lying down once more. He turned his head to stare solemnly into his lovers eyes."You are my everything, Goten. Never forget that."

Goten was quiet for a moment before he confessed, "I am glad how things turned out."

"Me too," Trunks agreed, as he movedback into Goten's waiting arms – the one place he had always and would always belong. 


End file.
